Sammy Says
by Acedia's Apathetic Simplicity
Summary: With no memories of the past, two travelers start an adventure that will lead to them to some wonky and sad situations. Longer Summary inside.
1. Premise: The Special Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach nor do I own Harry Potter.

**Basic Info:** AU Bleach-verse/AU HP-verse. Reincarnation Fic. Fem!Harry/Byakuya. Subtle Romance but the story doesn't revovle around it. Ratings may go up, depends.

**Summary:** In her first life cycle, her body had been too fragile, too weak it hadn't been able to handle her own spiritual powers - so she died. She wasn't supposed to reincarnate but she did. She was born in a body that was supposed to be known as the-boy-who-lived, instead it was the-girl-who-lived. With no memories of her past, abused and pyschologically damaged Hisana and her zanpaktou find themselves starting an unintentional adventure. Will she reunite with Byakuya? Is Voldemort going to be defeated? If it's not butter then what the hell ist it? Stay tuned!

**Author's Note(Longer note in the bottom): **'Other', is only a temporary name. It is supposed to demean and make the main-character seem like less of a person to the one narrating and to emphasize the corruption of these poor children's lives.

* * *

Sammy Says

by Acedia's Apathetic Simplicity

* * *

**Premise: **The Special Ordinary Day

Time is said to stop for no one and fate is mostly described as an unrelenting stubborn bitch.

I always thought that if war were ever to happen, I would always be the one sitting at home watching it happen on the news or reading about it in the morning paper. I am most positive if things weren't the way they were I would be that person – you know the kind that hears about war, tragedy, and natural disasters but doesn't really give damn so long as it isn't me type of person. I can't say that I have changed because of these experiences I still have the same blasé philosophy. Although what I have been prattling on about is not the point – well maybe a little bit – I'm here to tell you people a story. There is point of why you are here, right? I promise it won't be a waste of your time.

* * *

_Surrey, England_

_Privet Drive # 4_

_Dining Room_

Every house looks the same here, hell even the cars look the same even though they are different colors, but there is one house that stands out the most in this drab community – in a good way. It's perfect and so impeccably clean it makes one wonder if the people who live within are prudish and stuck-up or just a new breed of super-mega-ultra clean freaks. That's what a normal non obsessed people with society's social statuses would think at least. Not one blade of grass stuck out place, the hedges were exactly at a ninety degree angle, and not even a single weed could be spotted (well normally but today, however, the weeds have decided to start a rebel and have sprung up in most unflattering areas – the nerve!). That's freaking huh? It was quiet, which it how it's supposed to be1 No sane _normal_ respectable person would be awake at such an early hour – unless of course you work the night shift but that is a completely and entirely different situation. So there.

Eventually the sun rose high enough for those to begin their morning routine and leave off to work. It was simple life for the simple minded people of world such as this one neighborhood. However, the family who lived in number four simplicity seemed to evade them – not that anyone knew about this little fact. The Dursley's like to think they are just as normal as everybody else and they would be if they let that _one_ (to only their standard abnormality) slide.

Within the kitchen, Petunia Dursley stood watching with the eyes of hawk as small child stood on stool and prepare breakfast. Annoyance was strong on Petunia's face as the child had been standing there egg in hand and staring at the pan, she was just about ready to yell at the child when her husband's (Vernon's) footsteps resounded for the upstairs. At that moment child began to _finally_ do the breakfast. It was about damn time too. Today was the last day of her supervising the child cook, after that the brat was on its own. Since it was that time of the year again, she will let it slide and began to set the table. Not moments latter their son, Dudley Dursley, me stomping down the stairs.

A scowl was etched on to his chubby seven years old face, Dudley woke up in a grouchy mood the blaring sun had interrupted the best dream ever! It was that day of the year again too; he didn't understand why his parents always acted different this specific day. That fr—no, his mum told him not to use that word. She said something about it getting them in trouble and taking them away from him. It confused him that word would cause such reaction. So Dudley opted to calling the other child in the household Other. Dudley hated Other because his parents didn't like Other and also Other stole the attention of his parents that was rightfully his on this specific day. The attention belonged to only him, what did Other do for his parents to be nice to him this day. It didn't make any sense and because of this Dudley made sure Other was never happy and if that meant killing (not that he knew or understood that he killed) a little turtle then so be it. Oh he remembers that fascinated happy look on Other's face when the "small moving rock" was spotted. It was stupid turtle how stupid to be calling it a "moving rock"!

A generous helping of eggs, bacon and sausages with toast on the side was placed in front of him, for a second Dudley debating about complaining that the food looked disgusting but quickly decided not to, he was hungry. Dudley gave a quick glance to the side were he saw Other standing the kitchen eating toast with _jam_! Why did he get plain toast and Other got tasty jam and toast, Dudley didn't note that toast was half his size and barely had any jam on it.

He wouldn't stand for this and protested in whiny voice, "Mum why does it get to have jam _with_ toast and I just get plain toast!"

"Oh it's okay," Petunia immediately began to smother her crying son and sent a piercing stare at the brat, luckily the brat had thought fast enough to shove his share into his mouth before Petunia would order it thrown away. "You ge—"

Other was already grabbing the jam from the cupboard; no one way was Other having more chores piled on. For some reason they had cut Other's chores in half and Other did not feel like having a chore added to the short list of things to do today.

Dudley had a look of satisfaction when the two pieces of toast had been placed back on his plate only with a good portion of blackberry jam on them. He took great pleasure in seeing the hungry gaze Other had fixed on his plate. He took a big bite off the toast in front of Other's face, the hungry look intensified before leaving the room and going out back to do whatever it is Other does outside.

Dudley continued munching on his breakfast, it served Other right. Who knew that day things would start to change, and most certainly not all the things that were going to change were going to be good.

* * *

**Review**

**Author's Note:** So this is my newer version of KIDS! and as you can see I have renamed it to give it a newer feel to it. I found a lot of mistakes in it so I decided to re-write it since my writing style had improved and changed. The title might change again, maybe.


	2. An Imaginary Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach nor do I own Harry Potter.

**Warning! **Some minor non graffic child abuse, and mentions of hinted pedophilia lies ahead. You have been warned, this _is_ rated T but I kept as PG as it possibly can considering.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **An Imaginary Friend

Other's back not only ached, it burned from the unforgiving sun blaring rays and the painful twisting gurgling stomach did not help at all but if Other was quick enough then there would no more chores to be done for the rest of the day. Although at the same time Other did not want to finish quickly because then Other would have to go inside. Rarely was Other allowed to go outside, this was do to the constant questions Aun' 'Tunia got. Aun' 'Tunia didn't like people asking questions.

In the background Other heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, Other stopped pulling the weeds to see Aun' 'Tunia approaching with a full glass of water. Only now did Other noticed how thirsty Other was, gratefully taking the glass Other gulped it down quickly. Aun' 'Tunia said nothing when she took the empty glass and walked back inside the house. The glass of water had momentarily stopped the growling stomach and got rid of the dizzy feeling Other had been getting, so Other decided to finish quickly. Feeling dizzy on a hot day was not a good thing, Aun' 'Tunia told Other sometime ago.

Tugging on one particularly stubborn weed Other was forced to put all of Other's strength causing Other to roll backwards when the weed finally gave leaving Other feeling victorious as the weed lay limp in the tiny fist. It took a moment for Other to realize that Other was not alone as looming shadow was blocking the sun – not that Other was complaining. Other couldn't see the face of the big person as it was really shadowy. It was a big person but even bigger then the other big people, the big person was dressed like the way Other's Aun' and Unkel dressed when it was really cold, so cold that it rained little white things that turned to water when Other touched one, the big person was also dressed in all dark colors which Aun' 'Tunia said was really "morbid" and that "respectable people only wear that when people go away". It makes Other wonder who went away for the big person.

Other stood up abruptly and faced the big person weed still lay limp in the small fist, a staring contest soon started between the two of them. A thought went running past Other's head for a moment, the big said something to Other but Other couldn't be sure about that. It was rude to ignore someone in front of you, it wasn't "nice". Aun' 'Tunia said that to Dudi, Other's cousin, so Other wasn't so sure if the rule applied to Other as well but better to be safe then sorry. "Hi," Other broke the silence. "What's your name? Why you dressed like dat? Did somebody go away?"

The big person just stood there staring at Other, Other partially wondered if the big person wasn't going to answer. A lot big people Other knew did that, especial Other's Aun' and Unkel.

"Call me … Sam. I lost none. I dress dis vay because I vant." Sam whispered to Other. His voice was just barely audible but to Other it was clear as day, it was deep but somehow still it soothed Other even though there was a rough almost angry quality to his tone of speech. Most would find this giant of man to be threatening to their children if Sam so much as approached their children. Even if the man had gotten close enough to a _normal_ child said child would wet their pants as the man was completely intimidating. Good thing only Other was able to see him for even Other's Aun' 'Tunia would already be dragging Other back inside and away from the threatening man. She may not love the child but even she wouldn't want Other to be near a potential pedophile.

"Whats you say 'fore, Mis'er Sam?" Other asked curiously leaning back to try to catch a glimpse of the man's face but to no avail.

"Does not matter, yes?"

Other's nose wrinkled at the question before realizing that he was waiting and nodded uncertainly, Other had never gotten any attention directed specifically at Other before so would that make Sam Other's …what's the word? Umm…friend – yes that's the word. Dudi has lots of friends. Other's never had any friends before; a fluttering feeling in Other's chest left a feeling breathlessness. A friend, a huge blinding smile was directed at Sam, "Are we friends now?"

* * *

The abnormally tall man stared down at the bright green eyes of the small nameless child. Why did he feel a strong attachment to this child? It was like a constant pull or a longing of some sort, he almost felt disappointed when the child couldn't hear his name and he didn't or couldn't remember why he should have expected this. After the feeling of disappointment faded acceptance took over, so a temporary name was thought of until the child could hear his proper name. He would keep trying until the child hears his true name. Maybe this androgynous child will help him remember as well, he had a feeling the child played a big part in his amnesia.

He crouched down and looked at the child in the eye, he watched as those not-quite-gray-but-more-like-green eyes widen comically before giving the child a small nod. "Yes."

* * *

Other had no idea what "da" meant but Other guesses it must mean yes because Sam had nodded when he had said that. Other watched as Sam removed these black thingies that covered his eyes. Light purple eyes with slit pupils stared into Other's, Sam had skin so pale that it almost seemed a sickly gray. His dark hair hung limply down to his bushy chin. Other thought it was weird that Sam had hair on his face too but unlike Unkel, it suited Sam just fine; Other thinks any hair on anyone's face is weird. Hair should only be on people's heads and no where else. Other's head tilted as a thought came running through Other's head, the hair on Sam's face looked similar to a goat (the only reason Other even new what a goat was because Dudley once had a toy goat which was thrown away that very day).

Sam was skinny – he must be with a skinny and boney face such as his it would be weird if he had a skinny face but a fat body, really weird. "Are you hungry?" Other blurted out.

"Nyet—no," Sam said quickly with a confused look on his face. "Vhy?"

"You looks hungry." Other stated simply, to Other anyone that was skinnier then Aun' 'Tunia must be hungry all the time. Other sure was.

"You are," Sam stated while looking at Other strangely; it was almost like he knew already what Other was going to answer.

"A lil' bits." Other admitted before turning back to finish weeding. Other pulled three weeds when Other's growling stomach returned with a vengeance but Other ignored the painful churns determined to finish the job. Maybe Aun' will have some food prepared when Other was finished. Other thinks too highly of Aun' 'Tunia.

Other was startled when a large hand clasped on Other's shoulder, "Company vould be nice, yes?"

Other nodded never noticing the hunger pangs had disappeared. Other pulled weeds for the next hour while conversing with Sam. Every once in awhile Sam would say funny sounding words which would cause Other to look at Sam like he was from another planet or Other would get a strong urge to ask Sam what those funny words meant but knew better than to say anything. Aun' always said not to ask questions and if she ever caught word of Other asking questions then their would be "heavy consequences".

With the last weed finally pulled Other decided to take a little break before going inside and looked up to Sam to find him already looking at Other, "Yes."

* * *

"Nothin'." The child's eyes shown with an unknown emotion that Sam could not quite put a name to, this child was a conundrum to him. What a strange, strange child.

"Den v'y stare?" His thick brows furrowed and sporting a puzzled frown.

"I dunno." That simple response had Sam's eyes shine with baffled amusement at the smaller then usual child – not that he knew – after all shouldn't six years old _look_ six not four and five is pushing it.

"Den stop," Sam ordered with a small nod to emphasize his point which apparently sounded more like,_ Then continue – I don't mind_, to the child.

"'Kay." The child responded eyes glued on Sam like mold on cheese.

"Stop it."

"'Kay."

"_Stop._"

"_'Kay_." Sam's eyes twitched at the stubborn child who currently had huge smile on and shining green eyes staring up at him. Sam opened his mouth to point it out to the normally straight faced child; shouldn't children have smiles on there faces all the time? Why did this smile send a feeling of nostalgia that shook his very core and screamed at him for forgetting? Before he could even say anything he was interrupted by a slightly obese blond child.

Those watery blue eyes flickered to him, the unknown child's face paled ever so slightly when he noticed Sam sitting (crouching) next the child. "Dudi," Sam heard the child whimper, the smile was gone replaced by fear and sadness. Dudi (strange name) rubbed his eyes, squinted at Sam before glaring at the child which had Sam frowning.

* * *

Other was scared, Dudi never allowed Other to have any friends. What if Dudi told Sam not to be friends with Other anymore? Other like the feeling of having friends produced. It wasn't fair why couldn't Other have any friends, Dudi was gonna take Sam away. It wasn't fair Dudi got new things and Other got tattered things. Why wasn't Other allowed to have shiny boxes with bows on them that had special prizes in them or better yet why did Dudi have a Mum and Dad while all Other had was 'gonna away' ones? It wasn't fair.

"Who ya talkin' to!" Dudi demanded.

Other looked down, not wanting to answer. Maybe if Other didn't look at him then Dudi would go away.

"I'm talkin' to you!" Tears prickled in the corner of Other's eyes which Other tried to hold back fruitlessly as they began to stream down burning Others already hot skin. Other gave a short gasp when Dudi pushed Other hard to the ground. "Who ya talkin' to!"

Other quickly scrambled up and eyes kept focused on the floor, eye contact was never a good thing unless they "explicitly say otherwise". Maybe the only friends Other could have were the plants Other tended to, the plants were never mean to Other. "Sam." Other whispered.

"Where is he at?"

A part of Other got confused, Sam was right there standing next Dudi and looked very much like Unkel when he got really upset with Other when something strange happened. Even Dudi got a little scared when Unkel got that mad, so why wasn't he reacting to Sam? " He's rights there, next to you."

Dudi gave a little yelp which had Other looking up to investigate, Dudi was currently looking around frantically. An angry flush covered his face and looked furiously at Other, "Liar!" Dudi declared with a mighty shove that had Other falling down again and landing on the ass. "Nobody's there!"

"He's right there!" Other pointed at Sam; no way did Other want to get in trouble for denying Dudi anything. That was a big no-no.

"Stop it, nobody's there!" Dudi said now looking scared not bothering to look at where Other was pointing at. Why wouldn't he look? He was right there, how could he not see him?

"He's right there," Other insisted.

"Nobody's there!" Fear and anger mixed into one emotion.

"He's –"

"Nobody's there you, you FREAK!" Dudi shouted before running inside the house with the slam of the door, Other could hear Dudi shouting for his mum.

Other remained on the floor looking shocked; Dudi had never called Other that before. It wasn't the first time Other heard that word, Other's Aun' and Unkel often called Other a freak but that was only when they were really angry. It made Other wonder if that was Others' name, Freak. What did that word mean? It must mean something bad and if there was one thing Other knew for sure was that Other was bad. Other was a bad child, and Dudi was good. No matter how hard Other strives to be good they always get mad at Other. Other had learned to accept this and live with this fact, nothing would ever change that. So maybe Other's name was Freak. It would make sense; Other was bad so therefore having a bad sounding name would fit.

Other never knew what name Other had, and since Other wasn't allowed to ask questions Other never bothered to find out. With a heavy heart Other decided that this must be Other's name Freak. A bad child must have a bad word as a name. As much as Other might like, acceptance was the vital key to this world.

"No crying, yes? He should not call you that. Not freak." Sam's voice had Other's eyes opening (Other hadn't even known that Other's eyes were closed) Sam was crouching drown wiping way the tears with his gloved hands.

_Not Freak._

What did it mean?

* * *

Sam stared down at the crying child, his large hands dwarfing the small child's face. He temporarily let go of the fact that he couldn't be seen by the other child, was he invisible? Again he noticed the surprised look on the child face when given even the slightest affection.

"Can I calls you Sammy?" The child finally whispered.

"Say: I am not freak." Sam countered.

"I am not freak," The child parroted, although Sam held a strong belief that the child did truly think that he/she was a freak and that nothing would change that. "So can calls you Sammy now?"

"Yes." Sam removed his large hands off the child's face as a small smile began to appear on the child's face. The child began to stand up when Sam was shocked – not that it was noticeable – a boney hand had literally gone through his chest and roughly picked the child of the floor.

The hand belonged to a horse faced woman with pinched look etched onto her features. The horse faced woman dragged the child back inside the house. He didn't know why he did it, maybe it was the scared look on the child's face or maybe it was that strange need to be near the child, he just followed the woman inside. The woman obviously couldn't see him and was positive that he couldn't be seen by anyone else, two people couldn't see him and he was right there in plain sight what are the chances of that happening twice in a row. Once was possible but twice?

He gave the child a reassuring smile when all but panic was etched on the child face when he was spotted by said child. Wow, he needed to figure out a name for the child. Nameless and only being called 'the child' was getting overused, that and there was the mystery of the child's' gender.

It was with this choice of following the child back inside the house that changed everything. There were so many things he discovered as he spent his days watching over the child. He could be the child's companion, speak to the child, touch the child, and be seen by the child but to every one else he was nothing but an imaginary friend. Sam learned one cold hard fact in the first year as the child's companion; he could never truly protect the child. Everyday he would see the child get an immense amount of chores with so little food, and every time the child did something extremely wrong – according to those monsters standards – he could only watch in hidden silent horror as his child grew more emotionally disconnected to this hell on earth known as home with every hit and degrading comments.

It shocked him that the child could still smile when it was just the two of them, how was it even possible? It was even more shocking and if not a little frightening – to some people – that the child trusted strangers and would willingly follow them (he learned that little fact the hard way). He remembered that day very clearly…

Sam watched as the child finished watering the last of the flowers in the front of the house near the edge of the driveway. From his peripheral vision he took note of the man speaking to a woman smoking one of those sticks that let out that repugnant smell, she was a woman by the name Yvonne. She was the one that took care of the child when the old cat lady could not. Yvonne quickly ended the conversation with the man while dropping the stick and snuffing it out with the heel of her shoes and walked back inside. The unknown man then turned around and started to walk into one of those huge metal contraptions, a shiny and better looking one then the one the child's Uncle had.

"Sammy look-see!" The child's excited voice distracted him from the unknown man; he turned to see a blue butterfly about 5 cm (2 in.) big on the child's finger. It moved its wings lazily; Sam leaned in closer to look at the creature as did the child only slower so as to not startle the insect. The butterfly stretched its spiral tongue and appeared to be cleaning it with the front legs.

"What is it," the child whispered so softly it caused the words to mesh into one barely intelligible word that sounded somewhat like this: watist.

Both Sam and the child blinked at the same time when the blue butterfly suddenly fluttered away, Sam straightened himself back to his normal stiff self just as the child said a cheery hello to someone behind Sam. This little incident – of someone sneaking up on him – had Sam mentally scolding himself for letting down his guard for something as minuscule as a butterfly, he should always be alert even if he couldn't do anything.

"That," the man pointed at the little blue spot that was the butterfly, "is commonly known as the Large Blue Butterfly and hello to you too, poppet." The man said making 'pop' sound as he said the last word.

"Butterfly," the child repeated softly, before looking up curiously at the man. "What's your name mister?"

"Mr. Davis," Mr. Davis said with an eye crinkling smile and he kneeled to get in eye level of the child. Alarms bell rang when the man got a strange glint on his eyes just before the hand that had been holding the butterfly – which was still extended in the air by the way – was lightly touched by the man's tanned hand. "What your name, poppet?"

The child's head tilting was the only response to the question.

Mr. Davis licked his upper lip nervous sweat just barely beginning to show; the need to hurt the man grew stronger by the second as was the question: why isn't anyone here to see this happening? "You know…there's this place where lots of butterflies are."

"Really," the child asked with ever so trusting eyes, no reluctance or wariness even so much as flickered in those eyes.

"Yeah," Mr. Davis had look of triumph as he stood stretching his hand inviting the child to take it, "I know the place, I can take you there."

Sam's jaw clenched as he fisted his hand, "Do not listen to him!" Sam gritted out, the child's eyes flickered to Sam before looking back to Mr. Davis and moving accept the creep's hand. It wasn't until much later did he find out that the child hand not understood a single word that he said because he had spoke with those "funny sounds" again.

It was at that exact moment the child's Aunt decided to do her duty as the child's caretaker/guardian, it would also be the one and only time Sam wanted to be visible to thank her profusely. "Get away from her!" The Aunt had all but yanked the child away from the man pulling the child behind her and looked at the man down her nose. "What do think you're doing?" She screeched catching the attention of the other neighbors that were outside that day. A lot of discrepancies and hostile threats were made that day; the child learned a new word that day as well: arsehole, which the child took a liking to calling Sam that for weeks.

Evidently, it was also the day that the mystery of the child's gender was discovered. Who knew? Funny, he had the impression that she was just an extremely girly boy or something. For all he knew the child could be both, a hermaphrodite.

"Sammy," the little girl who now looked five rather then four whisper-shouted pulled him from his musings. She had her cheeks puffed, "Don't bother me!"

"Ignore," he corrected. The two were currently in the kitchen; the girl was drying the final dish with a blinding white dish towel.

"Same diff'rence!"

"Nyet! Not same, dere is difference!" Sam looked down at the child challenging his superior intelligence.

"Never mind," the girl exasperated placing the dish away and looked up at him, she was currently up to his chest due to the dangerously high stool she was standing on. She placed her hands on her hips (something she picked up during those rare days outside) and looked up at him like he had committed some crime, "I saids Dudi's been more bad then good."

_If it was backwards land, then I would agree._ The little gremlin had been acting strange; he didn't tease her and _had_ been less of bully. In fact he cleaned his own room just yesterday – which was usually the girl's job – this caused the girl to have one less chore to do and to unfortunately to get in trouble as well. "Little Duddikins" – who was a good boy – should never have to do chores, he could hurt himself!

Sam nodded in agreement; the girl began to crawl off the stool when he heard the floorboard creaking approach them. He had passed them off as Dudi (still a strange name) lazing about the house, as fat as the boy was he did move around a lot. "Your cousin approaches." Sam warned and instantly he saw the girl change her demeanor.

Those emotion filled eyes immediately dimmed and that fraction of a smile she was currently wearing was gone. The girl rarely smiled, and when she did they were small. She was always straight-faced but her eyes were always like an open book, those soft eyes always had a story to tell and right now they said: Don't look at me, I'm not worthy. Sam never met her eyes in those times; it made him feel like a failure. Worse, those eyes reflected what he felt at the moment. He didn't deserve to be this child's companion.

Dudi came lumbering about with a pensive expression and just stared the child, "Hi." He mumbled.

"You's hungry?" The girl whispered.

Dudi shook his head, and soon began a staring match with the child.

"Thirsty?"

He shook his again, Dudi's bottom lip quivered. Was that little brat going to fake a tantrum and get the little girl in trouble again? "Sorry," he suddenly blurted out and loudly too. Both Sam and the girl held their breaths waiting to see if the guardians had heard something.

Sorry. Sam wondered if the little girl even knew that word meant, she had a very short vocabulary and she rarely used those word in the right context (mostly thinking it had the opposite meaning hence good is bad and bad is good). "What for, Dudi's a good boy."

It would make sense that she knew the meaning of that word; she was forced to use that word most of the time and all for the wrong reasons.

"For not being nice to you an' hurtin' you an', an' I'm sorry." Dudi apologized, face flushed in embarrassment, anger, frustration or for the impending tears Sam didn't know. Sam never thought he would see the day anyone in this house would ever utter the words 'I'm sorry'. "They said lotsa things in school cuz they wanted us to understand if we were being abused an' all cuz there was kid in class that was. Keep us informed, you know. I didn't realize an' I waited but you weren'ts happy! Only when you were alone. I'm sorry for 'belittling' you. I'm sorry for 'bullying' you. I'm sorry for waiting 'til now to say sorry."

School, a place to educate children, was something the little girl never had the privilege of going to but for some strange reason he thought that wasn't entirely true. The girl could read, barely, and could count to eleven after that they were randomly placed numbers, sometimes made up ones like "elevendy-two". She knew that a cat in a hat had a really big hat(whatever that meant), she knew that one plus one was two not eleven. She knew her primary colors, something that she really proud of. She also knew that if you mixed certain colors there would be entirely different colors like blue + red made purple which she called rue. She remembers names of certain animals, bugs and things of the outside world, and she would move her hands frantically about if she knew what they were but couldn't remember.

"I'm bad so its 'kay." She said looking confused at sheer amount of words used that she had absolutely no idea what they meant.

"No, it isn't! An' imma make it up to you." The little girl looked warily at Dudi but remained silent. Dudi ended up running to his room.

The little girl stood in the kitchen wringing her fingers biting her lips, "Whats wrong?" She asked pointing at the direction Dudi had left.

Sam's response was only to shake his head.

True to his word, Dudi stopped bullying the child but one cannot stop being who they are in one day. There were set backs were Dudi would lose his temper, and the child would just take it. There was no trust in those eyes and her distrust was clearly justified but it became to be too much for the easily frustrated and spoiled Dudi who had always gotten everything his hearts desire.

Dudi wanted his little cousin to accept his apology and take his word, so in a fit of rage pushed her onto the floor and raised his fist while shouting, "Just accept my apology already!" The clumsy punch missed the girls by a mile and landed on the wall behind her, he quickly retracted his fist and ran up the stairs.

The shout attracted the girls Aunt unfortunately; her sharp piercing eyes landed on the child sprawled on the floor. "What did you do to my Dudley you little brat," she said in a waspish tone, she reached out and grabbed the girl's arm like a vise grip and pulled her up off the floor.

Fear froze the child into not saying anything remotely coherent, this only irritated the aunt even further. "I will not tolerate this…this babbling. My Dudley has nothing to apologize to _you_ for!"

Sam was pretty sure that if the girl hadn't kept her balance she probably would have been dragged into that cupboard of a room. Three days in that dark musty room with only stale bread and water to keep her from starving, three days alone, only hearing the happy conversation outside…three days, she kept her spirits up by conversing with him asking simple things, such as is there "little cold cotton balls falling off the sky again" or if he had spotted any "moving rocks" lately.

When the door opened to reveal a very repentant looking Dudi holding something behind his back the girl immediately steeled herself for the worst. "Mum an' Dad are outside talkin' an' stuff," he muttered and presented her with a half eaten blueberry muffin. "I was told you were turning seven yesterday, so here. I brought you somethin' special to eat."

The girl looked at the muffin before looking up at himself then at Dudi, "Here take it." Dudi urged shoving the muffin in the girl's hand and looking at her expectedly. The only thing she did was stare at the half eaten muffin.

"Seven," she murmured.

"You know, I'm your cousin and I don't even know your name." The boy stated while looking at the muffin hungrily before asking impatiently, "Are you going to eat that?"

The girl stared at the muffin once more before pushing the muffin closer to Dudi who shrugged and shoved the rest of the muffin inside his mouth in one big bite. Sam watched Dudi eat the muffin irritably of course she wasn't going accept it not with all that heavy brainwashing they'd done to her. She knew better than that by now. "So what's your name?" Dudi asked uncomfortably after he swallowed down the rest of the muffin.

The girl didn't answer and instead stared at her hands like it was the most interesting thing in the world; Sam frowned but held his tongue for now. Dudi fidgeted impatiently for the girl to answer Sam could another potential simmer under the boy's skin. He looked at the girl curiously _he_ didn't know her name but maybe she did, she never bothered giving him her name even after all this time. Sam had assumed in the beginning that it was because he had been a stranger to her but obviously that was not the case. Finally the girl parted her lips and mumbled softly in shame, "I dunno."

Dudi stared in equal astonishment as Sam only Dudi looked like he was about to blurt out something extremely rude but held back whatever he was going to say and left abruptly closing the cupboard door with a slam which startle the girl. How could she not know her own name? Sam looked at the little girl shame written clearly all over her face; gently he placed a hand on her head. She blinked and stared wide eyed at him, she didn't ask him anything and he remained silent looking into her eyes. There was nothing he could say. Two days later the girl was finally free from her punishment and mopping the kitchen floor, and once again Dudi approached her with a half eaten muffin (it was banana muffin this time).

Sam watched silently in the background as the scene played out before him, once again Dudi offered the girl the muffin and, she, like last time did not accept the muffin. The boy shrugged it off again but did not eat it immediately; he shuffled a bit looking around probably seeing if his parents were around. The awkward silence seemed to bother the girl and Dudi.

"Marion!" Dudi blurted out, the girl responded by looking at him curiously. Sam did note, however, the slightest hint of recognition appearing in the girl's face in fact Sam felt like he should recognize the name too. "I asked mum," he explained although the explanation did little to enlighten either of them, this frustrated the boy at the unresponsive girl's face. "Marion Lily Potter, that's _your_ name." He stressed angrily at the no thank you he was getting.

The girl's eyes widened. "Mari-yun," she echoed.

"No," Dudi corrected, "Mari_on_…here eat it." He shoved the muffin into her hands, she stared at it and frowned pushing it back to Dudi's hands.

"No, it's Dudi's." She said softly before ignoring the boy and continuing on with her chores.

The boy glared at her before shoving the rest into his mouth, "You're stupid and weird!" He called out as he went back to whatever he had been doing before. Sam shot the girl a questioning look but this time she ignored him her lips pressed tightly as tears slid down her face. Sam knew decided not to call her by that name, yet.

Dudi returned again a couple of days later when the girl was in the middle of doing her chores, again; he stared at her as she cleaned. "Mum says that the Bobbies are gonna come and take you and me away if you keep going outside. She wants you to stay inside or there's gonna be some consequences. Mum's always worried about the Bobbies when it comes to you," he said conversationally.

Sam looked at the boy curiously, what were 'Bobbies'?

"Dad says if the Bobbies come they can take _you_ away, he don't care." The boy kicked the floor mindlessly as he stared at the girl. "The Bobbies and you are popping up together a lot lately when they're talking. Mum mentioned something about the neighbors and stuff. She's been acting weird." It was true, the girl's time outside has been cut abruptly, the girl's aunt has been working on the garden on her own lately. What's even stranger was the fact that they have been feeding her more than her usual share. "So I've was thinking, I am gonna call you Bobbie instead. Way cooler, huh, much better than that girly name _Marion_."

"Bobbie?"

"Better, huh?"

The conversation ended much like all the other ones Dudi had attempted to have with her.

Later on in the day when it was just the two of them inside that stuffy cupboard the girl looked at him curiously. She titled her head much like that one time she had asked him how he fit in her room, he never answered the question. She was always filled with so many questions; Sam wondered briefly what absurd question she was going to ask him. "Sammy, is Bobbie a bad name?"

"No, it is great name. Pretty name for pretty girl, yes?" The little girl blushed at the compliment he had given her. Bobbie.

* * *

Another year passed, it had become a tradition between the two cousins for Dudi to approach Bobbie with a half eaten muffin when he wanted to talk to her. She never said anything which Dudi had grown to accept and stop throwing angry fits over instead he babbled to her whatever was on his mind. Through him Bobbie learned and expanded her vocabulary, and even though Sam was right there through it all she insisted at the end of every day to tell him what she had learned or what new crude word she had added to her repertoire. Sam didn't appreciate her learning the foul language, young ladies shouldn't speak such unsophisticated words and reprimanded every time she spoke foully. The days were repetitive and dull, and Sam found himself growing resentful after another year passed of the same damn thing – but not at Bobbie.

His blood boiled underneath his skin as stared at the locked cupboard; she was inside sleeping as peacefully as a hungry child could. Sam could hear the muffled grumbles of Bobbie's stomach, in the background he heard the small family laughing and conversing like there wasn't a starved child sharing the same house with them. He stalked over to Dudi and glared at the child stuffing his face. She was hungry and here he was stuffing his lard-ass. A few hours passed and the whole family was comfortably asleep. There were leftovers in the "ice box" but he could not get his hands on them. A part of Sam panicked, she was starving, would she die never knowing his name? No, that simply would not do.

He heard a creak upstairs, he watched as the little fat boy snuck downstairs – probably to stuff himself some more. The child walked past, stopped and shivered. Dudi looked around; twice his watery blue eyes landed on him but like always never saw him. Dudi cracked open the ice box and took out what looked like white mush, he stood on his toes and grabbed a plate. He scooped up four spoonfuls of that white mush onto the plate and placed the rest back inside the ice box. Sam looked at the boy judgingly but chose to watch his finally actions before he made his judgment. Dudi walked as lightly as possible on his feet and approached the cupboard; Sam narrowed his eyes into slits. The boy shivered once and looked around nervously, nothing. He watched as the boy placed the plate on the floor and dug around his pocket until he procured a small key. He quickly unlocked the cupboard.

"Bobbie?" Dudi whispered softly, "Bobbie you awake?"

"She sleepin'k child," he whispered sharply to Dudi, his accent slightly deeper due to his annoyance.

Dudi practically yelped and looked around frantically, "Who's there?"

Sam stared at the boy in disbelief, "You hear me?"

Wide eyed Dudi could only nod.

"Cannot see me, yes." Sam titled his head to side in a familiar way that a certain someone does.

"No?"

"You see me?" His brows furrowed, he couldn't recall Dudi ever looking at him directly.

"No, why would I ask if someones' there if I could see you," Dudi said rudely as he regained his confidence.

"You make no sense."

"You don't either!"

"Silyence, you vake zem," he said snapped at the child. Dudi looked around angrily before deciding to ignore him entirely although he did look extremely nervous.

"Bobbie, wake up." The boy whispered urgently as he shook her shoulder. Finally the girl stirred and looked at him confusedly, "here eat this."

Bobbie caught the scent of the white mush and for the first time she accepted Dudi's offering and rammed handfuls into her mouth. Sam painfully looked away at the way she ate, Dudi looked around and froze. Dudi's watery eyes widened at something that was standing him, Sam swiftly turned around and saw a furious Aunt Petunia. Bobbie was too ravenous to even pay attention to what was occurring.

"Uh oh."

"Child stop," Sam cursed silently and moved forward to stop Bobbie from getting further in trouble then she already was.

"Vernon, Vernon, come quick," Bobbie froze. "That ungrateful little brat…"

Things became chaotic in a matter of seconds, Sam's urge to protect the child sprung forward like lightening in less then a micro-second Sam stood in front of a frozen in fear Bobbie. "You _stupid_ child!" Sam yelled in his mother tongue at Dudi, just as the aunt grabbed Dudi in a vice grip and pulled him up the stairs just as the Uncle stomped down the stairs. In his meaty fist he carried dangerous looking black leather belt, "Don't you DARE touch her."

Bobbie whimpered when she saw the belt, she held onto his coat in a death grip. Vernon pulled the belt back, the moment he heard the belt hit flesh he knew he could do nothing. Nothing to stop it, he was moral support. That was all he was. Every hit, every whimper, every cry, every painful grunt echoed in his ears. And throughout it all her eyes captured his accusingly, daring _him_ to look away. He could not.

"Stop." He whispered even if he knew the man hurting Bobbie would never hear his pleadings. "Stop it."

The sound of a splat had his eyes widening in horror just as he felt something wet hit his face, with a shaking gloved hand he touched the spot and looked at it. Blood. Anger, like none he felt before, erupted within him. Everything becoming a blur of movements and shouts, but then things halted. He looked at his bloodied gloved hands, _what happened?_ He felt his vision begin to blur, the corners of his eyes darkening. He heard rough panting and notice Bobbie just standing there blank-faced, the shadows of the night highlighted her sunken face making her look skeletal like.

He took a step towards Bobbie breaking her out of her trance, "Sammy." Her voice cracked tears spilling down her face. "I didn' mean to. I-I swear! I…I…" She sobbed and ran to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she hid her face in shame. She sobbed loudly; to Sam those cries were worse then silent ones. Sam crouched down and wrapped his arms around the child tightly; beyond him he saw a lump blurry unmoving form near the stairs.

He looked around the blurry scene, they couldn't stay any longer. Who knew what will happen now. He stood up carrying Bobbie, "On my back, I vill carry you, yes?" He said this as he readjusted Bobbie until she clung onto his back tightly. He walked swiftly out the back door; Sam looked behind at Privet Drive #4.

He snorted; he definitely wasn't going to miss that place.

"Bye Dudi," Bobbie called out before snuggling into Sam's shoulder contently. Everything's going to be alright now.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. The Beginnings of a Nomadic Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything.

AHH! Sorry for the extremely long wait there, thank you to those who were patient in waiting.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Beginnings of a Nomadic Life

Bobbie was hungry; those loud grumbling of her stomach were beginning to annoy him. As much as Sam thought it wouldn't be very lady-like he knew that Bobbie would have to steal some food in order to survive. He watched her walk, her bare feet walking with a light bounce as she ran around in the park they were currently staying for the night. She seemed to see things in a new light now that she was free to do as she pleased; her hunger was ignored due to her curiosity for every single detail.

"Owie!" Sam looked and saw a blurred form that was Bobbie holding onto what appeared to be her foot. He quickly walked closer and as he did she became clearer. "That rock bit me!" She explained in a whiny tone that raked his sensitive ears.

"Rock is not livin'k zin'k!" He blamed the girl's former caretakers for her rather uneducated comments and actions. "You slyeep, now!" He barked at her as he pointed to where he believed was a tree with a comfortable patch of grass. Luckily he was right, this time. He shuddered as the last time he pointed toward a homeless man and Bobbie hadn't said anything and instead opting to _actually_ lie down on the sleeping man! Sam had grabbed Bobbie before the man had done anything inappropriate of the sort and walked around aimlessly for rest of the night as Bobbie drooled on his shoulder as she slept.

"Okay," she squeaked but hesitated on moving to do what she was told. "Umm…'night Sammy."

Bobbie had been acting strangely since 'the incident' but he knew it was to be expected. She didn't talk about it preferring to pretend nothing ever happened Sam had reason to believe that what she had witnessed was troubling her more than she let on. She didn't show any signs however, not even in her dreams. She slept like the dead; she never awoke with a start or breathed heavily in her sleep. Could it be that she didn't even remember what happened at all?

"Bop-ee" his brows furrowed at the way her name sounded so differently when he said it out loud, he never had any problems when saying it in his mind. It frustrated him at times that some of the words just didn't come out right, his accent always changing depending on his mood. Things would be so much easier if the girl just knew his mother tongue!

"Yes," Bobbie sat up wide awake.

"You ree-myembor," he stumble slightly as he tried to say a new word that he finally managed to translate properly from his tongue to the ridiculously complicated tongue that Bobbie spoke, "vhat happen, yes?"

He heard Bobbie shift in the dark of the night, there was no moon tonight and the street lights were too far away. The sound of heavy panting broke through the eerily silent night it was quickly followed by sniffling. Without thinking he pulled Bobbie to his side and allowed the girl to use his lap as a pillow. The night was quiet once more, neither of the two slept that night.

It was way too early in morning when he finally detached himself from the girl, she, too exhausted from a sleepless night did not complain. She looked ready to fall asleep right there but he could not allow that, he was on high alert. His sensitive ears had picked up on something, something within the air had changed…shifted maybe. Somebody – no there was more than one, were watching them.

"Vake up!" He tapped her shoulder roughly; she looked at him wide eyed. Sam knew he must of have been too close to her than usual. " Zey vatch you, bad people. Ve go now."

Bobbie stood up, and looked around frantically.

_Stupid girl!_ He shouted mentally, she kept that up then their little stalkers will know and who knew how they would react to her knowing that she was aware of them watching her.

* * *

She was scared, bad people, she knew what that meant. Sammy says that they did very mean things that weren't very "appropriate". Sammy says they go after girls that were "innocent" like her. She wasn't very smart, she knew that much, but she knew for certain that she definitely did not want to experience any of the bad things that Sammy says they will do. She looked around to satiate her inner curiosity. Bobbie heard Sammy behind mutter some of those funny words. She wished she knew what those words meant, the funny words sounded nice.

"Bop-ee! Follow me," he said in an oh-so familiar demanding tone that had her flinching subconsciously. Fearing the consequences of what would happen if she did not listen, chased after Sammy's running form. Bobbie's muscles burned from being forced to work overtime. She heard a shout behind her, her heart did a little jump in fear when she heard heavy footfalls get louder and louder.

"Sammy," she shouted helplessly.

He shouted something at her with those funny words but for reason she could understand some of the words. So she pushed past her fear and ran into a bunch of trees and bushes (a forest she thinks) that had been half surrounding the park. She felt something yank her shoulders, she screamed.

"Somebody's got her!" There was a shout of a weird sounding word that was much different from _Sammy's_ words.

Another bunch of funny sounding words were said, it was Sammy. Before Bobbie knew what was going on it suddenly became hard to breathe, she hadn't even had the time to scream properly again. It was like the wind was too strong to get enough air in her lungs. The strong winds slowed down abruptly just as she got one gulp of air the wind got strong again. The pattern continued three more times before it stopped completely.

* * *

Sam finally stopped when he reached the other side of the sea; they had stopped following when he had 'jumped' the first time. It wasn't _jumping_ per se more like running in an impossibly inhuman speed but it could be perceived as jumping since it appeared at times that he was jumping. He shifted uncomfortably when he finally took note on how tightly Bobbie was holding onto him.

"Let go," he whispered softly, "I stop."

His only response was heavy breathing and a slight shake of the head. Sam looked around straining his eyes to see if there was anybody in the beach he was currently standing on. He couldn't sense anybody besides themselves so he decided to indulge her until she calmed. Sam readjusted her so that she wouldn't technically be choking the life out of him. Bobbie protested a bit not wanting to lose her tight grip on him but stopped protesting upon realizing that Sam had only adjusted her in a more comfortable way.

"How you do that?" Bobbie blurted after a few hours of being silent.

In a terse manner Sam murmured, "Instinct."

"Oh," she rested her head on his shoulder and said tiredly. "Show me."

Sam stopped walking and looked at her from over his shoulder, her pale face blurred. Did she mean show her by demonstrating or teaching how to do so? "Show me," she said in an oddly demanding tone. "I want to know," she explained.

Sam snorted, so she wanted to know how to do the trick he had just done, "You vill know, vhen iz right." He started to walk again but halted. How did he know that?

"When," Bobbie inquired.

"I know not," he said and continued to walk, from the far distance he heard the sound of those metal contraptions. "You must walk now," Sam said softly as he lowered Bobbie to the ground. The moment her small bare feet touched the ground she stretched and let out a loud yawn. She rubbed her eye lids tiredly, and continued to walk nearly dragging feet as she did so. After a couple of hours walking Sam came to realize something, either he had very strong ears or Bobbie had been walking in circles for the past three hours or so. The girl yawned and stretched tiredly, Sam looked up at the position of the sun noticing it was around noon now.

"My foots hurt," Bobbie complained, he noticed however that she had as of yet complained about her hunger.

"Feet," he corrected her.

She didn't bother to complain about him correcting her, instead she collapsed on the floor, "Sleep?" She looked up at him, Sam thought she looked so fragile and small lying there on the floor. He suddenly felt very angry at her looking so weak and pathetic like…like whom? Sam mentally shook his irrational anger away, she was a child. Of course she will get tired easily, that and she hadn't slept or eaten much of anything for a couple of days now.

"You rest," Sam softly said as he plopped down next to her already sleeping form. He reached out to pet her blurry wild hair but stopped, a clear image of an older version of the girl lied weakly on her death bed – she was alone – his gloved hand was hovering above her looking like he wanted to caress her cheek. The young woman wasn't looking at him; she couldn't see him he realized. She couldn't see him! Anger and sadness bubbled within him, why couldn't see him? Why wasn't she strong enough? So pathetic and weak, she was.

Sam blinked, the image broke away. The fear he hadn't known he was feeling began to fade away when it occurred to him that the younger version of that woman could see him. Bobbie _spoke_ to him. Bobbie could _see_ him. Finally Sam gave in to temptation and softly petted the rat nest she called her hair, for a moment he thought his hand would go right through her but it didn't.

A soft smile appeared on his face, _she_ could see him this time. Wait – this time? His head began to pound painfully, what the hell did he mean by _she_? And _this time_? What the hell did all this mean?

He broke out of his thoughts. Something was wrong, he looked at Bobbie's sleeping form. She was breathing roughly, her brows probably furrowed. She gasped and sat up tense not once moving a muscle. "Some-zin'k vrong?" He questioned softly, she shook her head. He narrowed his eyes but chose not say anything.

Bobbie shifted but made no move to get back up, "My 'feet' hurts. _Everything_ hurts."

He looked down at her, it way past noon now, she wasn't used to this much movement. Sam knew she wasn't complaining to be whiny and annoy him now; she was too worn out for it. He looked around but all he saw blurry images of brown and different shades of green, he cursed softly – it wouldn't do any good if Bobbie's first words in his tongue were crass words – ever since that day his vision had been failing him. Something told him he should have been expecting this. "You valk or die here." He stated bluntly.

"I'm tired," she said brokenly.

"I am avare. You must walk. You do not you _vill_ die." Sam helped pull her up by the arm as he tried to explain the gravity of her situation. Soon they walked for a little bit, this time he was leading her, he ignored her soft sniffling.

"I can't," she whined after she tripped and landed on the floor. "Too tired, feet hurt."

Sam sighed before sitting down and resting his back against a tree, it was late anyways. Bobbie crawled over to him curling into a ball beside him,

Staring up at the orangey bluish sky Sam crossed his arms thinking it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bobbie slowly woke up, she didn't want to. Her whole body was sore, yesterday her stomach had been twisting painfully and now today it empty. So very empty, she was very thirsty too; it seemed like forever since she last had something to drink. It was so very cold too, she wondered if Sammy could feel the cold though she doubted it considering the way he was dressed. Bobbie shivered all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but she had a bad feeling that if she did she wouldn't ever get back up. Bobbie blinked tiredly; it took so much effort just to open her eyes again.

In the background she heard big people talking in funny sounding words, but she was too tired to care. She was too tired to do anything but lay on the floor and close her eyes. Bobbie felt someone shake her shoulder; she only whined mumbling, "sleep."

Sammy was saying a lot of things that sounded the same, but she couldn't understand them. She felt somebody picking her up that wasn't Sammy, she squirmed. Sammy says if she didn't want to be touched then she shouldn't allow them, so that's what she did, _loudly_. Although from the view of those that were rescuing her all she seemed to do was mumble a lot and twitch here and there. Next thing Bobbie knew the world turned black.

She came back again feeling warm and comfortable, her stomach grumbling loudly. She heard funny sounding words that she could not understand so she ignore it in favor of sitting up, she looked around her blurry whitish world. Soon the world cleared, words were said and finally a tapping on her shoulder. Bobbie turned to the tapping and saw a nice lady smiling at her and talking kindly to her in those funny words. Bobbie pressed her lips tightly, Aun' 'Tunia always said not to talk to strangers after what happened with Mr. Davis. She wanted to ask her where she was and what she was saying but she had always been told not to ask questions.

Bobbie soon became nervous, where was Sammy? Her heart pounded erratically, the lady wasn't talking so nicely now, the loud beeping was hurting her ears and her stomach's gurgling wasn't helping matters. She twitched and felt something on her arm; she heard someone speak in her moment of calm. What was it?

"Sentez-vous mieux, mon enfant?" She jumped to notice another big person; he was smiling softly at her. The man reminded her a little bit of Sammy. "Avez-vous faim, soif?"

The man asked while rubbing his stomach and making a gesture like he was drinking imaginary water to get his point across to her.

She looked away, he looked too much like Sammy for her liking only he was fatter (more like _he_ looked healthy unlike the emaciated looking Sam) and he had _blue_ eyes. She knew it was rude not to answer, Sammy says being rude "upsets" people and that some wouldn't react properly. She nodded while looking at her lap, "You speak English, correct?"

Bobbie looked up to the man (who wasn't Sammy!) her eyes wide, "You not speaking funny no more!"

The man laughed before saying in a matter-of-fact tone, "It was French, don't you know you are in France?"

Bobbie blinked, "what's a 'France'?"

The man furrowed his brows before pulling out a clipboard and pen, "how old are you?"

"Sammy says I'm nine!" She said pulling up nine fingers proudly.

"Who's Sammy?"

"Sammy's my best-est friend!" She said while looking around maybe he was hiding somewhere.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Sammy," she looked at him in a no-duh kind of look that only children could have made.

"Oh, what's your name child?"

Bobbie beamed at finally being able to even say she had a name to someone other than Sammy and that that someone actually wanted to listen to what she had to say, "Sammy says Bobbie is a pretty name for pretty girl."

The man frowned, a strange look appearing in his face as he spoke carefully, "Bobbie, are you with your family?"

Bobbie stiffened before looking down at her lap, "I-I…"

"It's okay now," the man said in a gentle reassuring manner. The man looked behind himself to see a woman with a tray then looked back at her with a gentle smile, "Eat this slowly."

A bowl of warm porridge was placed in front of her, the lady who placed it there smiled before speaking in a very thick accent, "Will you need help eating?"

She blinked, it took a while for the words to register, "Imma big girl!" Then proceeded to make a big messy deal of eating the porridge, the woman watching over her giggled before deciding Bobbie had made a big enough of a mess for her to intervene.

Bobbie spent a long time in there; she soon learned there were many different types of big people. There were: doctor people, police people, nurse ladies, and "social something-something" people! They were all so nice to her but she was unhappy, where was Sammy?

The police people asked plenty of questions about Sammy with lots of big words she never knew existed, some that she couldn't even pronounce! When Bobbie explained to the police people that Sammy was 'inviso-bil' which they had proceeded to correct her by saying it was pronounced "invisible", they started to ask different questions that left her scratching her head in befuddlement. Bobbie soon met a nice lady, her name was Ms. Miller. She asked questions about Bobbie, how Bobbie was feeling, and what Bobbie thought.

Bobbie liked Ms. Miller the best.

She ate with much gusto, her time in the "l'hôpital of some-French-word" was starting to become dull but the food was great! She shoveled a spoonful of whatever-that-mushy-thing-is down her throat; thoughts of Sammy were slowly starting to go in the back of her mind. Ms. Miller says that "Sammy isn't real", she was upset at first when Ms. Miller had said that, she knew Sammy was real. Ms. Miller was smart though, and she says that sometimes people make up things to "cope" whatever that meant but Sammy hadn't returned so maybe he really wasn't real. But Sammy _is_ real!

Bobbie shoveled another spoonful of the mush thinking back to what Ms. Miller told her the day before; today she was going to meet some nice people that wanted to "take her in".

"Ladies should eat properly, yes? Not myessy like pig." Bobbie dropped the spoon back on her bowl. She said nothing for a while staring wide-eyed at Sammy, next thing she knew she was pushing aside the little table thing and was running to him. "Sammy!" She shouted and ran to him wrapping her arms tightly around his legs burying her face in his coat.

* * *

Sam had watched in background as they poked and prodded her with needles and other things. When she first awoke he had never felt so much relief in his meager existence before but that relief was shattered into disbelieving grief. She hadn't seen him, he called to her but she did not hear him. He shouted and while the human next her had jumped Bobbie had not reacted at all. Sam had managed to calm himself down after while; he was not amused when Bobbie had accidentally made it sound like he was a pedophile. He had been infuriated at the woman for daring to tell Bobbie that he wasn't real, Sam was real dammit!

Sometimes when she was alone he would reprimand her for her boorish habits even though he knew she wouldn't hear her and maybe wouldn't ever. Today hadn't been any different; he wouldn't stand for it! Eating like an animal in front of him. He had let it slide before since she would be practically starving when she ate but she wasn't starving any longer. Sam hadn't counted on her actually _hearing_ him. Her elated call of his name let him know that she had truly missed, stunned, Sam stood there as she clung to his legs. Once his moment of shock was gone he quickly pulled Bobbie into a tight hug. She could see him; her even blurrier form shook in his grasp.

"Don't ever leave me." Bobbie cried as she attempted to bury her face in his coat.

"I vill not," he smiled at her.

She backed away from his grasp much to his dismay and said in a snooty way, "Friends stay together, they don't leave." She waved a finger at him as she reprimanded _him_.

"I vill not go away again." He glared down his nose at the daring child. She giggled and skittered away to her bed and rolled around her bed laughing as she did.

"Stop the sillynyess." He growled at the hyperactive child.

"Okay," she rolled around one more time giggling as she stopped. "Where we going now?" She sat up, back straight eager to hear his voice no doubt.

"No-vhere." He stated. Bobbie frowned at his response not understanding what Sam meant so he explained as simple as he could possibly make it. "Dey take you into the safe place. Dey are pee-ple wanting to meet you, nice pee-ple. You vill be happy."

"Oh, do you…do you think they will like me? Even though imma bad girl?" She looked up at him, it was getting harder and harder for him to be able to make her face. There were times when the world would turn completely black for a few seconds and when his vision would return the whole world would be so blurry he could barely separate one color from another. Right now, at this moment, her face, her eyes, her hair was impossible nearly impossible to differentiate.

He couldn't give her positive answer; he didn't know the people that wanted to adopt her. He didn't know if there people would abuse the way her former guardian did. He didn't anything about these people besides the fact that they were told these people where nice. Sam could only give her a small smile filled with uncertainty.

Besides if these people so much as mistreated Bobbie he would simply convince her to run away.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. LeBlanc were really nice people; they had given her nice clothes that were ever so soft on her skin. They had given these really pretty shoes that were nice and shiny! It was black with a little black on top. They were her favorite! They had given her some books to read and paper to write with. Bobbie had quickly adjusted to her new guardians and learned to love them like the parents she never got to meet (not that she even knew whom her parents were). She was quiet and completely nervous when she first met them. Bobbie didn't know to conduct herself around these new big people.

Bobbie held on tightly to the stuffed smiling turtle Mrs. LeBlanc had given her, his name was 'Cherepakha' Sammy had named him! ("It's a moving rock!" She said jovially. "Nyet, that is the—"). She walked hesitantly inside her new home tentatively; she looked at Sammy who was staring straight ahead, expressionless.

"Come on," Mrs. LeBlanc crouched down until she was at eye level with her, "I'll show you your new room." Mrs. LeBlanc held her hand out palm-up waiting until Bobbie shakily placed her own on top of hers. "Your friend can come too."

"You can see Sammy!" Bobbie looked at her wide-eyed; she looked up eagerly at Sammy with an excited face missing the strange look on the woman's face. Her excited face dulled at Sammy's somber face, was he even paying attention?

"I thought Sammy was invisible? I can't see him," Mrs. LeBlanc explained with an expression Bobbie could not decipher. "I know he's there though. He's always there, isn't he?"

The two began walking down the hall with Mr. LeBlanc leading the way, "So Bobbie, how does Sammy look like?" Mr. LeBlanc looked back at Bobbie. His glasses made the man's eyes glassy; she could only compare the gaze to that of Mr. Davis. Suddenly Bobbie wanted to be closer to Sammy, her gripped Cherepakha tightened. She looked up at Sammy to see him with that same expressionless. Sammy seemed to like him; Sammy would have said something by now.

"He's tall," she piped, less eager to talk to him.

"Really," Mrs. LeBlanc said curiously, "and what else does he look like?"

"Oh! He dressed like, um, like the way people do when people go away! And, he wears these really dark glasses. Oh, and he's much more skinnier then me. Tell's him, that he must be a lot of hungry, you know because I'm _always_ hungry and I'm a lot less skinny then him!" Bobbie chirped her anxiety lessening as she talked about Sammy. They thought Sammy was real and wanted to know more about Sammy…

* * *

It was official; he's completely and totally blind. He didn't even know how it was even possible that he hadn't managed to lose Bobbie yet. It was instinctual, that was the only way he could explain it. He knew where and far away she was from, Sam could feel what she felt but it was different. When she was upset he felt it as well but he wouldn't get upset like her, Bobbie's emotions were her own separate from his own but still there just the same. It was difficult to explain. For some reason it felt more natural, _everything is going according to plan, easier to influence_. Wait, what plan? Influence what? He tensed.

Sam could feel her gaze, her uncertainty and anxiety. He focused on Bobbie instead, the thoughts he was sure were not his own will be pondered on a later time. Too much was happening, that woman he saw during Bobbie's moment of near-death-induced delirium has been appearing a lot lately in the comfort of his own thoughts – he should know her, he just knew it. There were times when his patience was much too thin, he didn't like being referred to as this 'Sammy', and it irritated him that the child refused to listen. It wasn't his name! A deep fear settled like lead in the pit of his stomach that she would never come to know his true name, he would disappear. He knew it, he would fade away and she would forget of his existence just like…like what? Sam didn't want to focus on that woman; she made him feel enraged, hopeless, somber, and hollow. Now he had gotten his wish, he had something else to focus on, that voice. It felt invasive. Alien. Unwanted. Foreign, it did not belong. Its intentions were malicious in nature. The voice, the unknown entity needed his utmost rapt attention, because if he didn't then he wouldn't be the one to disappear.

"Sammy…"

"Yes," he dragged out the word a little venomously. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Sammy, were gonna got to school for 'special cases' like me. What's that mean?"

His brows furrowed in confusion, he had never heard that term before. Sam couldn't provide her the answer, he may know more than her but that didn't mean that he knew everything there is in the world. His knowledge wasn't unlimited. Bobbie had been living with the LeBlanc's for the three months now. Her attachment to strangers probably helped in her adapting quickly. She loved the dresses given to her, and her fear of Mr. LeBlanc suddenly wanting beat her bloody had mellowed down some. There were still some moments when she would stiffen and hide behind Mrs. LeBlanc but their patience with her was starting to pay off. Sam appreciated the effort and comfort they had provided Bobbie.

Bobbie's guardians had been teaching her how to read and write in both English ("We can't have you forgetting your native language—") and French. From the scratching he had heard earlier she had probably been practicing her calligraphy again.

"Mrs. LeBlanc got me this new dress! It's, um, I know what's it called," he could hear her frantically flapping her hands. It almost made him want to smile, "Um, it red and, um, um PLAID! It's a plaid overall. It's buckles are this really shiny dark yellow. I got this long dark turtle neck and long warm socks. I got new shoes too, they fit's lot better now. There just the same but bigger. You know the one with the bow and is really shiny! We're going somewhere special today so Mrs. LeBlanc told I could wear it today."

There were times when he suspected Bobbie had somehow discovered that he had gone blind because she would go in great detail in explaining how she looked or the things she drew. That's how Sam knew that girl had gotten a haircut, and that it now just barely reached her chin. "Com'on it's time for lunch, Mrs. LeBlanc making oodles 'n noodles."

* * *

Noodles, noodles, she loved noodles. She loved to slurp them up in one big bite; Mr. LeBlanc would laugh and slurp a bunch more noodles then she ever could to show her how a 'professional' does it. She giggled as she kicked her feet in the air as the chair was too high for her feet to able to touch the floor. The nine year old child waited impatiently for lunch to be served with Cherepakha on her side with a plate of his own, completely oblivious to Sammy's sudden rigid posture. She did hear the bell ring in a cheerful ring.

"We to be lee-vin'k now," Sammy touched her shoulder.

"What?"

"I'll get it," Mr. LeBlanc said from to his wife who was already heading to the front door.

"Leesten, we go now!" He ordered as he headed to direction of her room. Bobbie followed, he seemed wrong about something and she was scared. She ran to her room and softly closed the door behind her, stuffed turtle held close to her heart. "Can you be opening the window?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Open it." He ordered. Sammy and Bobbie had discovered that although she could touch and see him no one else could, and that Sammy could only touch her. He was like a ghost invisible to everyone but her, and incorporeal to everything but her. He would have helped her if had been to. Sammy hated waiting, and for things to be done in fast but precise manner.

With much difficulty and muttered curse in that weird language again (Sammy) she was finally able to wrench it open after putting Cherepakha to the side. "It's ope –"

"On my back," Sammy crouched down for her to crawl onto his back. She hesitated; Bobbie loved living with the LeBlanc's she didn't want to leave. "Bobbie!"

She took a step closer to Sammy but rather then climb on him she instead grabbed Cherepakha and ran to her guardians. Bobbie heard Sammy shout after but she needed to say goodbye to those nice people. Sammy says it was time to go, so it was time to go now. As she ran into the kitchen and saw Mrs. LeBlanc preparing lunch she felt upset, more than upset. The grip on Cherepakha tightened, she didn't want to go. Mrs. LeBlanc was nice to her, she acted like the way Ms. Miller described how really mommies should be. Mr. LeBlanc was like the daddy Ms. Miller had described too, she wanted to stay with them forever.

Mrs. LeBlanc looked down the bright smile she had beamed at her turned into a frown, "What's wrong, honey?" She asked softly wiping her hands on a nearby towel. "Why are you crying?"

Bobbie looked back and saw that Sammy had followed her; he was sporting a scowl mixed with impatience. "Sa – I," she stopped her breath hitching. She threw herself at Mrs. LeBlanc wrapping her small arms around her waist and buried her face in her apron, "Sammy says it's time to go but, but I don't want to go! I wanna stay here with you. You're nice!" She hiccupped, she could feel her face heat up and her face burn as tears ran down her face. "Tell him, I don't hafta go! Tell him, I can stay! I don't want to go!"

She wrapped her arms tighter when she heard Mr. LeBlanc angrily shout some colorful words in French, and then there was another shout. A gruffer shout, all was silent. Mrs. LeBlanc detached herself from Bobbie looking worried. "Bobbie," she said a tone of voice once again unknown to Bobbie. "Bobbie look at me, don't cry okay," she wiped the tears away with her warm hands. "Go to your room and don't come out until I say so. GO!" Bobbie ran she heard a crash and several different shouts.

Sammy urged to run faster by pulling on her arm in a no painful manner, "No lookin'k back!"

Bobbie only looked back once just as Sammy slammed the door of her room closed what she saw made her scream in unadulterated horror. Sammy quickly pulled her onto his back; the unexpected jostle had her letting go of Cherepakha. She squirmed and tried to shimmy down off him to get the stuffed animal but his Sammy's grip was like iron she managed to give herself bruises.

"Sammy, what about Cherepakha?"

Sammy grunted when Bobbie managed to dig her heel into his ribs. Sammy titled his head back to look at Bobbie his brows furrowed, "Izvinite rebenka. No time."

* * *

**Review.**

**A/N: **I apologize for the unoriginal name back there, but meh I got a little lazy there :P. On another note, about Sammy's accent like said before his accent shifts depending on his moods or the situations he's placed in, I hope I didn't bore you with this chapter but it was essential.

* "Cherepakha" means turtle/tortoise.

* "Izvinite rebenka." means "Sorry child."

Anyone who speaks or know the Russian language is free to correct me, I blame google-translate -_-'


End file.
